Campus love
by LilKayCee
Summary: ( Yoh x Anna)All the SK charaters are living in one campus and a huge dance is comming up! Hao's teaching his brother all about girls...but who will Yoh ask to the dance? Pls R&R! don't plan on continuing if ppl dont...
1. Default Chapter

Campus love!

NEW STORY!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SK!

The sun was pouring into the dorm. Asakura Yoh was busy snoring his head off and Asakura Hao was sleeping deeply. The whole school was woken up by a loud bell. The whole school except for a certain Asakura Yoh. Hao got up and yawned, appalled that his brother could sleep on the floor-then again he could sleep anywhere. 'Hey! YOH! Wake up,' Hao smirked and kicked his sleeping brother.

'Eh? Hahaha! Stop it! I'm ticklish!' Yoh sat up.

'I know,' said Hao with a smirk in his voice. 'Now get up or else Hikie-sensei will get us,' Yoh looked at Hao lazily.

'I hate getting up in the morning,' he complained.

'Who doesn't?' Hao said, getting dressed. 'I feel like wearing something different today…'

'Why don't you ask me?' Hao sweat dropped.

'Please Yoh, you have as much fashion sense as a rhino has brains,' Yoh scratched his head.

'I thought rhinos do have brains,' Hao fell back anime style.

'Never mind,' muttered Hao, pulling on black pants with a red scarf acting like a belt. His shirt was red and his cape was black. He slipped on a pair of black sneakers and glanced at Yoh. 'Don't tell me you're going to class in your PJs?'

'Huh? Of course not!' Yoh quickly changed into his jeans and white button tee shirt-which he didn't button up. He snatched his earphones from the desk and smiled. 'Ready Hao!' Hao looked at Yoh, rolling his eyes.

'When will you ever learn?' he threw him his school bang. A second bell rang. 'Hurry UP Yoh!' Yoh hurriedly ran out, tripping over in result. Hao stepped right over him, locking the door. Yoh laughed nervously.

'Er…sorry onii-chan,' Hao only gave a small 'hmph' and walked off.

* * *

'Morning Horo-Horo!' said Yoh good naturedly walking into the room. 

'Morning Yoh! Where's Hao?' Yoh chuckled.

'Stuck in the hall, with all those fans of his,'

'What about you?'

'Me?' Yoh chuckled, 'got thorough alright, thank god though. If Anna saw me…' Horo-Horo nodded.

'Yeah. I sense your suffering there.'

'Where's Pikira,'

'Ironically, she's making me suffer.' A quizzical look appeared on Yoh face. Horo-Horo jerked his thumb backwards. 'Ren,' Ren was blushing as Pikira was hugging him. All the other girls were glaring at Pikira, jealousy in their eyes. Yoh laughed. If it wasn't Hao, it was Ren and if it wasn't Ren if was…

'Yoh-kun!' _Oh great _thought Yoh as a mass of girls ran after him. Horo-Horo pulled away, smirking at Yoh's struggle. 'Yoh-kun! You look so cute!'

'Yoh-kun, you're so cool,'

'Yoh-kun! Are you okay?'

'Yoh-kun, you're hot!'

'Yoh-kun,' said a cold voice, Yoh winced. Anna. 'Yoh-kun, come over here with me.' All the other girls looked at her.

'Bitch! Yoh-kun is MINE!' Anna clenched her fist so that she wouldn't have to slap the girls. She pulled Yoh out of the group of girls and forced him into a broom cupboard-pass Hao's large group.

'How many times do I have to tell you not to-,'

'It wasn't my fault! They just ganged up on me!'

'Next time I see you trying to flirt, I SWEAR I'll kill you.' Said Anna, pushing him out. She walked off and once again Yoh was surrounded by girls.

'YOH?' Said Hao, already engulfed.

'Sorry onii-chan, I can't really help here! I'm…kinda…stuck!' Hao rolled is eyes.

'THIS IS IT!' He raised his palms towards the front of the crowd, creating a force that pushed them away. 'Finally, Yoh, need help?' Hao smirked.

'Er…Hai…please?' Yoh's voice was barely audible. Hao cast a charming smile across the group of girls who at once fainted.

'If you can't have one Asakura, have the other,' was the saying in this school. Hao gave Yoh his hand.

'Thanks onii-chan,'

'Why didn't you just push them off?' said Hao.

'I don't want to hurt anyone.'

'No one would have gotten hurt,'

'Oh. Come on Hao-into the room,' Another guy stood at the doorway.

'Halt,' Hao looked at the guy coldly.

'Why?' The guy pointed at Anna.

'Fight,' He said simply. 'Between Anna and two other gorillas,' Hao looked nonplussed.

'Oh, is that it?' Yoh, however was already inside.

'Anna! I told you not to-,' Anna pushed him out of the way, and thank god there weren't any girls in the room yet. Anna stood in the middle of the room and looked calmly at the two largely built guys running in her direction. As they neared her, Anna delivered a punch and a kick at the same time-in the same place. The two guys winced in pain and fell to the ground.

'Bakas,' said Anna, folding her arms.

'Anna? Are you okay? Anna-chan?' Said Yoh getting up. Anna brashly slapped him.

'Don't ever try get between me and a simpleton,'

'Er…Hai Anna…' said Yoh, sweat dropping. There was a flood of people as the girls poured in as well as the teacher. The teacher looked strangely at the two boys on the ground.

'Get up now Gyoma, Ryhu,' The two boys winced as they got up.

'Hai Sensei.'

* * *

Anna laughed coldly as Yoh suffered over algebra. She was done and he was stuck. Yoh looked hopefully at Anna. She shook her head. Usil, the girl on his other side, tapped his shoulder. 

'I'll help you Yoh-kun,' Yoh smiled.

'Thanks Usil!'

'Yoh will not be helped-am I clear?' said Anna as the teacher went out. Usil glared at Anna.

'No you aren't,' said Usil, picking up a pencil.

'I'm sorry Usil-Anna's right, besides I only have two questions left,' Usil furiously looked back onto her work.

'You know Yoh, if you weren't so lazy-you could do really well,' said Anna coolly.

'You aren't going to give me training in subjects are you Anna?' said Yoh sadly.

'No. I'm just stating a point,'

'Why do you always control him? It's not like you're his wife or anything,' said Usil angrily. Yoh looked at Anna worriedly. No-one in this school except Ren, Horo-Horo, Jun, Pirika, Hao and Tamao knew they were engaged. Anna wasn't about to let it go public though. She looked at Usil coldly.

'It's not like you are either.'


	2. oh no

CAMPUS LOVE

Chappie 2

Disclaimer: I do not own SK…

'Ren! REN!' Ren whipped around.

'What?' He said, his eyes glowing yellow. 'I'm busy,' The girl dipped her head.

'You always say that,' Ren smirked.

'That's because I'm always busy,' Suddenly Yoh ran in.

'Hi Ren! What you doing?' Said Yoh cheerfully.

'Two words Asakura.' Muttered Ren as he watched the girl walk away. Yoh smiled.

'Shut up?'

'Yeah, no doubt. Glad you know you're annoying,'

'Oh! Anna says that!' Ren blinked.

'She DOES?' Said Ren. Yoh laughed.

'Oops…I guess you won't be using that anymore…' Ren folded his arms and glared at Yoh.

'No-she won't be using that phrase anymore,'

'Using what phrase Shark Head?' said Anna coolly, leaning against the door. Ren sneered at Anna.

'I say shut up to Yoh, not you,' he said. Anna smiled coldly.

'I can tell Yoh what ever I want, and you can't.' She said, getting up and facing Ren. Yoh stood there, completely confused.

'Oh, is that true?' Said Ren, pulling out his sword.

'Heh-no weapons in school remember? Or is it that you're to focused on your hair you have to time to remember rules.'

'Don't make fun of my hair,' said Ren, holding his sword, 'And rules are meant to be broken aren't they, Ice Queen?' Anna nodded curtly.

'How true,' Manta had made the mistake of walking to Yoh in that direction. Seeing him, Anna grabbed him and threw him at Ren. She smirked as she saw Ren in a heap with Manta. Yoh sighed.

'Here we go again-,' he started.

'Go again?' snapped Anna, 'What? Not used to this?' Yoh sweat dropped.

'No Anna, no…' Anna lowered her hand.

'Good,'

'Hey Anna,' Anna turned around.

'What?'

'Can I make you mad again?' smiled Yoh. Anna raised an eyebrow.

'Why?'

'Because you're cute when you're mad.' Yoh felt a hand collide with his jaw and he flew across the room. The other girls immediately fussed over him.

'Ugh,' muttered Anna. Yoh laughed nervously as he saw all the girls over him.

'Oh! Yoh-kun, are you okay?'

'Will you survive Yoh-kun?'

'That bitch Anna!' Yoh smiled at that remark.

'Aya, Anna isn't a bitch.' He flashed another smile. 'I'm alright people, just let me get up,' The other girls obliged, and Yoh seemed like Moses splitting the Red sea.

'Are you sure you're okay Yoh-kun?'

'I'm fine Hannah,' said Yoh, glancing at Anna who was sitting down on her desk. He walked over to Horo-Horo.

'Haha! What was worse? The girls or Anna's punch?' He had said that a bit too loudly. Anna came barging into their conversation and punched Horo-Horo.

'Got a problem Boro-Boro?' She said, her hands on her hips. Horo-Horo stumbled backwards.

'OW! No!'

'You'd better not have,'

'I-I-I didn't Anna!' Said Horo-Horo, attempting to crawl under the desk. 'I swear!' Yoh pulled Anna away.

'Oh, come on Anna, give Horo-Horo a break,' he smiled.

'I'm not giving anyone a break Yoh,' She tried to go back in, but Yoh grabbed her. The bell rung-end of school.

'Come on Anna, leave him.'

'If you think I'm leaving that rubbish around here-,' Yoh pulled her along anyways. 'Ow! Why am I going into your room?'

'Because Hao isn't here-,'

'Why not?'

'Clubbing.' Said Yoh simply.

'Let me go,'

'Hai Anna,' but then he locked the door. Horo-Horo's voice came through the door.

'Ahah! Anna didn't get me-Anna didn't get me!' Anna burned with anger.

'Let me at him!' she said, pushing Yoh.

'Sorry Anna-I can't,'

'It's not like I'm going to hurt him Yoh!' said Anna sarcastically.

'Okay! Then…hit me instead Anna!' Anna growled and rolled her eyes.

'How can you be so NICE when you're about to get hurt?' Yoh shrugged.

'This isn't nice-I'm just helping Horo-Horo,' Anna sat down on his bed. She nodded.

'Helping him become more injured the next time I see him,' she said simply. Yoh's jaw dropped.

'Eh…Anna!' She stood up.

'But I'll save that for you next time you get me mad,' Yoh sweat dropped.

'Oh crap…'

'Oh crap is right Yoh,' She walked out, 'I reckon you should watch what you say next time.'

'Crap…'


	3. love?

Campus LOVE 3!

Disclaimer: I do not own SK

'Hmm, what do you think of Jen?' Said Hao, relaxing. Yoh looked up from his homework.

'Why?'

'Just wondering, she'd going out with me now,'

'Oh onii-chan! You keep changing girlfriends,'

'So? Anyways what do you think?'

'Er…She's nice but she just isn't…my type…' Said Yoh. Hao laughed quietly.

'What is your type?' Yoh froze. 'Cold, beautiful and hard? Namely Anna-chan?'

'Er…I…ummm…'

'Why do you cling on to her anyways? There are tons of other girls out there-but none as beautiful as Anna, I agree.' Yoh kept silent. 'Why don't you go out with someone else for a change? Anna can't object-you're already engaged. You're going to marry her either way.'

'I-I can't. Anna would kill me-and I love her,'

'Yeah, I know that. If you love her you won't forget about her right?'

'But that wouldn't be fair on the other girl Hao!' said Yoh. 'I'm sorry Hao-I can't go out with anyone else but Anna,'

'You aren't even going out with her,' Hao pointed out.

'I know,'

'What if she's going to go out with someone else?' said Hao-watching Yoh squirm.

'Anna would never do that!'

'Would she?' Hao got up and turned the door knob. 'Later Yoh, I've got to meet Jen,'

'Well…um…okay, bye,'

* * *

Yoh opened to door to the next room-Anna's room. Yoh's and Anna's room was somehow connected but usually the door was locked. Today it wasn't.

'Hi Anna,'

'Yoh. Have you done your home work yet?'

'Hai Anna,'

'Training. Finish the rest of your training.' _500 push ups. _  
'Hai Anna,'

'Don't try slacking off,' Yoh shook his head.

'Of course not Anna,'

'That's why you have to do the push ups here Yoh,' Yoh sweat dropped.

'What if people come in and get the wrong impression?' Anna looked at him.

'What? Have you got something to hide?'

'Of course not Anna, I'm just saying-.'

'I'm the only one living in this dorm remember? And that door is locked,' said Anna, reading.

'Oh okay Anna.' He started doing his training.

'Why are you so worried? If someone did walk in why would they be suspicious of anything. We have nothing to hide.'

'But. Anna. We. Aren't. Going out and the. School doesn't know we're engaged.' He puffed.

'So? You have something to hide? Scared you're going to make someone unhappy?'

'Nani? Like who?'

'Like your girlfriend,'

'I don't have-,'

'Then why are you so scared someone might walk in on us?' Yoh got up.

'Because-,' he placed a kiss on her lips. 'We wouldn't want anyone to see us do that would we Anna-chan?' Anna's eyes grew soft.

'No Yoh. Neither would we want people to see me do this!' she punched him in the jaw again.

'Aww! Sorry Anna! I didn't mean it-I couldn't help it!'

'First you're so confident, now you're so weak. What the hell?' Yoh laughed and got up.

'Ehehe, it's called a mood swing Anna!'

'Moods? I don't have moods,'

'That's why you don't have mood swings,' teased Yoh. Anna stared at him, her cold gaze shaking him.

'Are you calling me emotionless?' Yoh's jaw tightened.

'Er…course not Anna!' He backed away.

'Come back,' she said with a hint of boredom on her face. Yoh winced at walked back.

'Sorry Anna-I didn't mean it that way.' He said. Anna grabbed his hand

'What on earth made you think I was going to punish you for that?' Anna said coldly. 'I am not that heartless,' Yoh smiled.

'Hai Anna,'

'But you obviously think so,' she continued, her voice as hard as ice. Yoh sweat dropped.

'Of course not Anna,' he protested weakly.

'Why are you so scared of me Yoh?' she said silkily. Yoh sighed, already knowing that he was in her trap already. 'Is it because I have the tendency to break your hand?' Yoh shook his head. Anna sat up. 'I was talking to Hao. He told me to let you go out with another girl,'

'He did?'

'Yeah. So Yoh, you can.'

'But Anna-,'

'I'm giving you permission Yoh,' _Even though it almost breaks my heart to let you go to some one else. _She got up and walked out of the door.

'But Anna! I don't want to!' Anna was already out of ear shot. Yoh sighed. Anna would never get love.


	4. LOLZ

CAMPUS LOVE 4!

Discliamer: I do not own SK

'ICE!' Yoh yelped and jumped out of the shower. Hao looked fairly amused.

'What's wrong? Did ice become fire?'

'No…cold, cold,' Yoh muttered, throwing on some clothes. 'Ah…warm…' Hao smiled.

'Cold is nothing Yoh.'

'Cold is Anna Hao,'

'Anna is cold?' Laughed Hao, 'So when you were in the shower you were thinking about her?'

'Yes, I mean NO!' _Have got to stop thinking about Anna….need to stop…wow, if she caught me thinking about her like that…_

'Blissful love,' laughed Hao, 'she's a rare jewel Yoh, take good care of her. What were you thinking about her anyways?' Yoh stayed quiet.

'You're just going to tell her!' Hao shook his head.

'Why would I?'

'I don't know. Good night Hao,' Hao shrugged.

'Night Yoh,'

'I'm going to say good night to Anna Hao, so…sleep,' Hao nodded. Yoh opened Anna's door and froze. Before he went unconscious he had seen Anna with only her pyjamas pants on, with a dark bra. 'Wha-?'

Yoh felt like hugging Anna right then. Her body was perfectly curved and moulded. The second thing he thought was about how pretty she was the third-not to let his brother see her. But that was dealt with already. The door that connected Yoh's room to Anna's slammed shut and Yoh fell unconscious with the image of Anna raw in his head. Anna quickly slipped on her shirt.

'Baka,' she muttered, picking his head up gently and cradling it in her arms. Yoh blinked and woke up.

'NANI! Sorry! Sorry! ANNA!' he said immediately getting up. _Darn, she's already changed. _He bowed. 'Sorry Anna, sorry!' Anna just stared at him as he rushed back into his room.

'What the hell…'

* * *

Yoh rushed back into his room, heaving. Hao was already asleep. _Darn! I should have kissed her then. Or hugged her. Oh…my head was in her lap! _Yoh wanted to die of embarrassment. He wasn't used to Anna being so overwhelmingly beautiful. He wanted to fell that cold skin under his palm and those soft lips against his. _SHUT UP YOH! You're only 16 going on to 17! _'So?' Suddenly a piecing image of Anna a bikini shot through his mind. He hit his head.

'You lose brain cells like that. Not that you have any left to lose,' Anna's cold voice flowed though Yoh's head. Thank god it was the night. Yoh was blushing crimson. 'What are you trying to forget? I'm not that ugly,'

'No-of course not Anna!' Stuttered Yoh. Anna had a laugh on her lips. 'I-I-I-,'

'Night Yoh,'

'N-N-Night Anna,' He watched as Anna closed the door. _BAKA! You could have kissed her THEN! But NOOOO! You didn't! Why can't you do things like that? Why can't you be like HAO? Hao? He could help! _'Hao! HAO!'

'Nani? Shut-up, I need my beauty sleep,'

'Oh. Okay Hao…'

'I said shut up.'

'Hai Hao.'

'SHUT UP!'

'Okay Hao,'

'ARGH! YOU'RE SUCH A BLOCK HEAD! NO DONOT RESPOND TO THAT!' Hao flopped back onto his back and fell asleep again. Yoh chuckled. He lay in his bead, looking up at the ceiling.

'Anna's so beautiful…I'm so lucky I have her!' Yoh smiled. 'And yet…I can't tell her I like her. Well, at least not yet,'

* * *

'I can't let Yoh catch me like that again,' Muttered Anna, 'but he was blushing…I can't be THAT bad can I?' Anna thought for a while. 'Hmm…I noticed he has a nice chest-almost like Hao's now,' She smiled. 'Hmm…I guess it's all that training,' She paused. 'I wonder what it's like to sleep next to him…when it's cold.' She couldn't sleep. She wouldn't…after Yoh saw her…what if he thought of her in a bad way? She couldn't let it go.

'Anna?' Yoh said. Anna sat up.

'What?' she said in her curt voice.

'Nothing-you can't sleep?'

'Yeah, you just woke me.' Yoh sweat dropped

'Sorry-sorry,'

'Go away,' Yoh just stared at Anna, gaping at her. Anna looked down. 'Oh shit…' She was wearing a really skimpy top-without realising it.

'Oh…shit…' muttered Yoh. _She's too beautiful. _'Oh shit, oh shit, oh SHIT!' Yoh ran inside. 'She-I-She-She's so…delicate!'

'Oh shit,' muttered Anna, changing once again…'Yoh is really in for it now…'


	5. in your arms

DISCLAIMER: I disclaim!

Hao was busy combing his hair when Yoh walked in and jumped on his bed. (Hao's) Hao spun around and blinked in shock.

'Off. Now!' Yoh laughed and shook his head. 'YOH!' Yoh got up.

'Just playing with you onii-chan,' he said, laughing. Hao just propped his legs up on his desk. 'Going to that party tonight, right?' said Yoh.

'Yeah. Duh,' Hao said, annoyed. 'Like I wouldn't,' Yoh looked at him. 'I always go don't I?'

'Point taken.' He said, relaxing. 'I'm not going,'

'You never do,' said Hao, rummaging through his closet. 'Ugh, what should I wear?'

'Nothing,' said Yoh thoughtfully. 'Since the girls always look at you as if they want to…' he chuckled, 'rip your clothes off, why not give them what they want?' Hao gave a little laugh.

'Why don't you do that. They treat you the same way too,' he said, pulling out a silk top and looking at it.

'One word that stops me. Anna,' Hao shook his head, putting his choice back into the cupboard. Instead he took put a pair of tight black pants. He looked at them with a satisfied smile and slowly slipped them on.

'Hmm…she's restricting you from having fun,'

'No! That's not what I meant-I meant I love her so much I wouldn't go for another girl,' said Yoh frantically. Then he froze at his words.

'You love her?' said Hao. He had a tone of amusement in his voice. 'I can see why though. She's hot, feisty and beautiful. It's rare to get the whole pack. I get stuck with the latter Yoh, thanks a lot,' He obviously enjoyed making Yoh turn pink . Then he turned around and slipped on a red sleeveless top and took down a red jacket with black stars.

'Hao!' complained Yoh, whining. Hao gave him a sly grin.

'Yes?'

'Oh, never mind,' said Yoh sighing. Hao grinned and walked out.

'Have fun with Anna!'

'HAO!'

Anna hadn't talked to Yoh for the whole day. He still needed his punishment though…Yoh…a soft tap made her turn around, slapping the person. 'Yoh?' Yoh rubbed his cheek.

'Ello Anna…' he muttered, in pain. 'Ow…that hurt more than usual…' Anna glanced at him.

'I guess that can be sufficient enough for your punishment then…' YOh's jaw hung open.

'Punishment? For what? Na!' She yanked his ear.

'You should know for what…yesterday night,' she hissed. Yoh's blank expression became one of shock.

'Oh…that…' She looked at him with threat all over her gaze.

'You didn't tell anyone right?'

'No of course not Anna…' said Yoh quietly. When he realised that they were in his room, he bolted the door. Anna noticed.

'Hey!' Yoh looked at Anna innocently.

'Yes?'

'Let me out!' She said angrily. Yoh pointed to the door towards her room. He shrugged.

'You're room's just there Anna,'

'Well you didn't have to lock the door,' she said hotly. Then she opened the door. But before she left, she felt two wiry arms wrap around her. They felt so warm, she wanted them to stay there. But she had a reputation to keep. _But he's so warm…if this is Yoh…_She turned around in his arms and hugged him. Yoh smiled dreamily.

She was so delicate. Like a brittle flower. Yoh was actually scared to hug her-just in case he might have snapped her. Stupid thought, he knew, but hey, there you go! He held her gently, but not that gentle to let her slip from his arms. She was so…cold and warm at the same time. Yoh had the urge to compare her to a frozen fire…underneath all that masked coldness, all that iciness all that…meanness, she was caring. He knew she was.

'Why are you smiling?' said Anna softly, gazing up into his deep brown eyes. He shook his head.

'Just rejoicing over the fact that you're here in my arms and not some one else's,' Anna looked at him.

'You're insane,'

'Why?'

'Because you're the only guy that will actually hug me. I won't be in some one else's arms, well, because-no one wants me…' the tone of sadness in her voice made Yoh want to crush her by hugging her. But that would hurt…instead he gave her a goofy smile.

'That's not true, tons of guys have crushes on you,'

'Heh, you're lying, you're the one who has all of the fans,' Yoh sweat dropped.

'I don't want them,' he said. Anna gave a sweet laugh.

'That's good to know…' she said. Yoh looked at her thoughtfully. 'What?' she said, referring to his gaze.

'How come when you laugh it's like it's from the heavens?' pouted Yoh, 'it's not fair! I want a laugh from there too!' Anna gave another laugh, and pulled herself away from his strong arms.

'Night Yoh,' then she closed the door, smiling.

**Well...here's what you wanted ppl! i updated Campus love! now...pls review!weak smile **


	6. choose

Disclaimer: I disclaim!

'Nghh…' said Yoh, tossing in his bed. He didn't have to wake up early today, it was Sunday. In the next bed, his brother had just gotten up and removed the net that protected his ultra-shiny and super-soft hair when he was sleeping. Hao yawned softly and kicked his brother who just grunted and turned the other way. He knew it was Sunday, and he knew that Yoh liked to sleep, but he didn't have to try and sleep 24/7! For god's sake, the Asakuras had a bloody reputation to keep. Diligent and smart. Not that Yoh had any of those qualities. Okay, maybe he was pretty hard working and really determined, but would those factors help him later? Maybe. What Yoh lacked now were brain cells. Hao kicked his blanket up and slid out of his bed. Then he walked into the bath room, shaking his head.

'Oh, you're awake?' said Hao, opening the door. Yoh was sat on the bed. No response. 'Er…hello?' He poked him in the head. Yoh fell over like a stone. 'Might have guessed. YOH!'

'Huh? Wha-?' Said Yoh, startled. He shot up, tripping over a stray sandal and falling flat on the floor. 'Ow…'

'Baka,' Hao muttered, stepping over his brother's body. 'It's Sunday, what do you plan to do today?' After Yoh got up and recovered, he shrugged.

'I dunno, sleep, eat, more sleeping?' Yoh said, cheerfully, bouncing on his bed.

'What about Anna?' said Hao silkily. He knew where Anna had gone.

'Well…she won't be back until late. She's gone…_Shopping _with the other girls. They forced her to go with them.' Yoh sighed. 'I dunno why the others went though.' _I do, _thought Hao, _I made them go. _

'Well, then, care to join me?' said Hao smoothly. He reached for his brush.

Yoh frowned.

'For what?' he said, curiously. Hao started combing his long hair, flipping it to the front.

'Things,' he finally said. Yoh gave a wide smile. He jumped down to hug his brother.

'Okay then!' Yoh said happily. Hao placed down the red brush.

'I need you to help me though,' said Hao. He looked up at Yoh's quizzical look.

'Since when have you need help from a klutz like me?' said Yoh suspiciously. He threw himself on his bed. 'You even said you would NEVER EVER need my help,' quoted Yoh. Hao looked at Yoh with a twinge of impatience.

'Well I do now,' Yoh looked happier than ever.

'Okay! What do you want?' _How can he be so suspicious one moment and totally happy the next? _

'Well I need help choosing a-,'

'A book?' Yoh said innocently. Hao gritted his teeth slowly.

'No…'

'Then what?' Said Yoh with a confused expression on his face. He bobbed up and down.

'I need you to help me choose a girl friend,' said Hao thorough slightly clenched teeth. Hao was usually calm and collected every time. Except the time he was with his…gah…thick brother. Yoh froze straight.

'You're kidding right?' said Yoh with a nervous laugh. Hao shook his head. 'Ehehehehehe, okay, then, when and how?'

'At the café, in fifteen minutes,' Yoh got up. 'I guess you better get ready, eh?' Hao pulled out his outfit-a pair of red baggy dark red pants that creased at the ends, black long-sleeved T-shirt and a red jacket. Hao slipped on his red gloves. Yoh wore navy green baggy pants, a white sleeveless top and a silver chain around his neck. He then placed his earphones on his head, smiling. They walked out of the door, their faces mirroring the other's.

* * *

'Choose Kumera,' said Yoh looking at Hao.

'No, I'll take Jino. You take Kumera,'

'Okay-I mean, what?' Kumera was a hot purplette, who's curves were all in the right places. She had a charming voice and attracting eyes. She had been wearing a hot pink halter top with a white mini skirt that just skimmed her butt that day. Just right. Yoh felt like a fly in a spider's web. How could he compare her with Anna? Kumera had a smile that Anna would never. She had a voice that Anna did not have. She even had a personality that Anna would never, ever aquire. A cute, bubbly personality. Besides, she even looked nice. Yoh loved Anna in her black dress that stopped mid-thigh, but he wondered if she ever got tired of wearing that.

'I said you can take Kumera,' Hao said coolly. Yoh sweat dropped.

'I don't wanna,' Hao slowly took a sip from his coke.

'But I say you do,' He stared at Yoh, 'surely you don't want to hurt her?'

'No! No!' said Yoh shaking his head and hands. 'It's just that-,' Hao took a deep sigh, and shook his head.

'Anna isn't it?' Hao said, leaning backwards. 'Anna keeps…restricting you,' Yoh sighed.

'No, she's not restricting me,'

'So I take it as a yes?'

'No,' Yoh said, looking up. Hao smiled.

'It's obvious that you do like Kumera,' Yoh flushed. He shrugged.

'S-So what?' Hao placed one hand on the table. 'It's not like I don't like Anna either…'

'Yes, but isn't Kumera…more…accessible?' Hao tried to reason with him. 'And she smiles much more,'

'Mmm…that's true,'

'So I take it as a yes.'

'Hey-Wha-? No! I'll think about it…then…' Yoh muttered. Hao nodded.

'You better make your decision fast, Yoh,'


	7. love

Disclaimer: I do not own SK!

'Hey, Yoh?' Anna's voice interrupted Yoh's thoughts. Yoh sat up. Anna was back?

'Yeah?' He noticed that she wasn't in the room. She was in her room, Yoh tried to open the door, it was locked.

'I understand if you're going out with someone else, Yoh,' Yoh looked at the door in a weird way.

'What?'

'Hao told me all, he's right, I keep on…' she pause. 'contradicting you…' Yoh felt like whispering in her ear.

'No you're not…'

'Humph,' Anna retorted. Yoh sighed.

'First, could you please open the door Anna? I don't like talking to it. Seeing your face beats seeing the door.' Said Yoh.

'No,'

'Come on Anna, why won't you let me see you?' urged Yoh. He heard Anna sigh, and knew he had won the battle.

'Come in then, I have nothing to hide,' Anna opened the door reluctantly. Yoh was about to walk in when he saw her outfit. His mouth hung open. Any guy's would. Anna was wearing a tube top that showed all her curves. It had a blur of hot pink netting in a corner of her top. She was wearing a pleated black mini, mini-skirt that just skimmed her butt and ended where her thighs started. Her usual bandana was missing and her feet had on slim black/pink sneakers. A familiar figure was behind her, one hand on her shoulder. But Yoh didn't notice. He was too busy staring at Anna.

'I told her,' Hao said. He smiled. Yoh snapped back to reality.

'Wha-What?'

'You don't have to ask me anymore Yoh, jeez, you can just go out with anyone you like,' Anna said. Hao wagged a finger at him.

'But don't go stealing my fans,'

'My fans are the same as yours…' Yoh sweat dropped. 'Except you have more,' Hao shrugged.

'Hey can I help it if it's always "you can't have on Asakura, have the other?"' Suddenly a chorus of 'Hao-sama's' and 'Yoh-sama's' interrupted the conversation.

'Hao-sama! Are you there?'

'Yoh-sama? You're in that room? With her?'

'Hao-samma? Yoh-kun? Are you okay?'

'We love you Asakuras!' Yoh and Hao glanced at each other, both sighing. Hao pushed Yoh aside, walking out of the room.

'I think I'll take refuge in our room, Yoh,' Yoh nodded. Anna looked at Hao.

'Yes. Please…leave us alone…' Hao smirked and nodded.

'As you wish Anna-chan,' Anna didn't even bother to correct Hao this time. she turned to face Yoh as she locked the door connecting Yoh's and her room. The fan girls were still outside.

'Yoh-sama! Hao-sama!' Anna turned around and opened the door, facing them.

'Your beloveds aren't here, so go away!' She threw them an evil glare. The girls, muttered 'bitch' and walked off. Frankly Anna didn't care what she was called. As long as she kept up to her reputation, she was fine.

'Anna…you're…' Anna stood, with her hands on her hips. She looked at Yoh dangerously. Yoh didn't notice her look though. He was too caught up. 'You're…so…beautiful…'

'You've said that already,' said Anna, her voice hinting Yoh to stop.

'Why don't you wear stuff like that more often? No-actually, why are you even wearing that?' Anna shrugged.

'Just felt like wearing that today,'

'Well, you should dress like that more often Anna…' said Yoh, inching closer to her. 'You're hot like that…'

'I don't care if I am or not,' she said curtly.

Yoh couldn't help it. He hugged her. He felt her warm skin under his hands and blushed. Anna also went a shade of pink. As much as she didn't want to hug him now, she wanted him. No, trash that, she really needed him. She also wanted to burst out crying. How could she have been so selfish? It was too obvious that Yoh liked someone else now…Yoh felt her go tense. He looked at her tenderly. 'Don't you like hugs?' he whispered.

'Yeah…but…'

'But?'

'If you really think I'm stopping you from going out with someone else, why didn't you just tell me?' her tone had a trace of angriness. Yoh sighed.

'Okay Anna, maybe I was wrong in doubting, but, I've decided.' Anna looked up at Yoh.

'What?'

'I love you…' Anna looked down.

'Aw…shut up,'

'But I do…'

'Like I'm supposed to believe you,' But Anna's cheeks went pink anyways. Yoh took his arms away and cupped her chin, tilting it up.

'You want me to prove it to you?' Anna just stared at him, her eyes blank. Yoh bent in and kissed her. After he broke off Anna's eyes were wide open.

'Yo-.' He placed a finger on her lips.

'Sorry, I couldn't help it…' She barely smiled, but instead, kissed him back.

'I couldn't help doing that either…' Anna opened the door to the balcony in the dorm. Yoh followed her. He placed his arms around her and kissed her from behind.

'Aishiteru Anna,'

'Love you too Yoh…'

**Well I'm done with THAT ficcy…XD I noe it's short…but…yeah…I want to get started on my new fic! Guys, girls, and gangs-look out for it! **


End file.
